Lost
by Louaana
Summary: Confrontés à leur sentiments, leurs doutes mais surtout leurs peurs, Elliot et Olivia se perdent dans leur relation et doivent faire face à de nombreux obstacles...L'amour sera t-il plus fort que tout? E/O
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était installée dans ce café scrutant l'immeuble d'en face en attendant impatiemment que les suspects se montrent. Deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient sur cette affaire, une petite fille avait été enlevé à la sortie de l'école par deux individus conduisant une camionnette noir c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient eu comme piste, l'enquête s'était avéré très difficile et plus les jours passaient plus ils avaient l'impression de stagner.

Jusqu'au jour où un témoin s'était présenté au poste leur affirmant qu'il avait des informations capitales sur l'enlèvement de la fillette. Et ce fut comme ca qu'elle se retrouva à cette table en planque face à cet immeuble. Elliot était posté à l'autre bout de la rue dans la voiture prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement.

Olivia poussa un soupir d'exaspération, elle commençait à se demandait si finalement cet homme ne s'était pas foutu d'eux, il ne se passait absolument rien, personne n'était sortit ni même entrer dans le bâtiment depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Puis tout à coup une camionnette noir correspondant à la description se gara face à l'immeuble, elle se tendit aussitôt, elle posa son coude sur la table et rapprocha son poignet de sa bouche.

« El tu vois ce que je vois ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui les plaques correspondent…ne bouges pas » ordonna t-il.

Deux hommes sortirent du véhicule, ils regardèrent autour d'eux s'assurant de ne pas être observé et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la camionnette. Olivia se glissa davantage dans son siège pour éviter d'être vu observant toujours intensément la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Ils ouvrirent les portes et un des hommes entra à l'arrière avant de ressortir avec une petite fille qui semblait effrayait, ils refermèrent les portes et poussa la petite fille à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Aussitôt Olivia sentit son cœur s'accélérer, c'était la fillette.

« El…ils ont la fille avec eux il faut intervenir » fit-elle en se levant de son siège.

« Je sais…ne bouges pas je viens te rejoindre » ordonna-il en ouvrant la portière.

« Non on n'a pas de temps à perdre…il faut agir maintenant » déclara t-elle avant de sortir du café et de se diriger en courant vers l'immeuble. Elle était tellement proche de la fillette, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son calvaire durer encore plus longtemps, deux semaines que la petite fille avait été séparé de sa famille, deux semaines au cours de laquelle elle avait du subir toutes sortes de traitements immondes et rien qu'à cette pensée elle sentait la rage envahir son cœur. Ce n'était plus son cerveau qui la contrôlait mais l'adrénaline.

« Liv non ! Je t'interdis de rentrer là dedans toute seule ! » s'écria Elliot dans le micro avant de courir dans sa direction. Malheureusement il comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de l'écouter et il sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'angoisse lorsqu'il la vit disparaitre dans le bâtiment.

« Liv non ! Olivia ! » répéta t-il la panique dans la voix

Il accéléra sa foulée et regretta aussitôt de s'être garé aussi loin du café, la circulation était dense et il avait du mal à se faufiler entre les voitures, finalement il finit par arriver en face de l'immeuble et il ouvrit la porte le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait personne, le hall d'entrée était désert et un peu délabré, l'immeuble devait être abandonné depuis longtemps maintenant. Arme au poing Elliot entreprit de gravir les escaliers guettant le moindre bruit, il atteint le premier étage et celui était encore plus en mauvais état que le hall. La peinture s'écaillait sur tout le long et le sol était jonché de détritus.

Son arme pointé devant lui il longea pas à pas le couloir, celui-ci semblait désert et les portes des appartements étaient pour la plupart détruites. Son cœur s'emballa il n'y avait aucune trace d'Olivia et cela l'angoissa davantage.

« Liv ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda t-il dans le micro, « Liv ? » répéta t-il mais obtint toujours aucune réponse…_bon sang où était-elle ?_

Il s'apprêtait à inspecter le deuxième appartement lorsque brusquement des coups de feu se firent entendre à l'étage supérieur, sans perdre de temps il couru vers l'escalier la poitrine cognant tellement fort qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autres que les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Il grimpa les marches deux à deux le plus vite possible puis lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir il vit de la lumière sortir d'un appartement et se dirigea aussitôt vers celui-ci. La respiration haletante et la peur au ventre il entra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'il vit le fit haleter davantage et son cœur s'affola.

Olivia était allonger par terre à quelques pas de lui tandis que plus loin un homme gémissait par terre visiblement touché par une balle, à côté de lui un autre homme se relevait péniblement. Et à cet instant précis il fut renvoyer des années en arrière, il était tiraillé entre le besoin de s'assurer de l'état de son partenaire et celui de neutraliser le suspect.

« Liv ! » appela t-il d'une voix rauque par l'émotion.

Cette dernière reprenait conscience et essayait de se relever.

« ca va el…ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ca va aller » répondit-elle, et puis elle rencontra le regard de l'homme et leurs yeux se portèrent en même temps sur l'arme de son complice gisant là par terre à quelques mètre de lui.

« Elliot attention il va prendre l'arme ! » prévint-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'homme se lever.

« Ne bouges plus où je te descends ! » ordonna Elliot d'une voix dure, l'arme tendue vers lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt et leva les mains tremblantes en voyant le canon de l'arme dans sa direction.

Quelques instants plus tard l'immeuble fut envahit par les policiers, les deux inspecteurs avaient retrouvé la petite fille dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillait sur elle-même tétanisé par la peur.

Après avoir passé le relais à ses collègues, Elliot rejoint Olivia à l'entrée de l'immeuble cette dernière était assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance et un homme examinait sa tête.

Il fut envahit par deux sentiments, la rage qu'elle se soit montré aussi inconsciente et le soulagement qu'elle soit en vie. D'un pas tendu il se dirigea vers eux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda t-il un peu froidement et Olivia su aussitôt qu'il était contrarié.

L'ambulancier le regarda un peu surpris par sa froideur avant de lui répondre.

« Il n'y a rien de grave…juste une bosse, elle aura sûrement un vilain bleu mais ca va aller » fit-il en rangeant ses affaires, « en tout cas vous avez eu beaucoup de chance inspecteur quelques centimètres de plus et vous auriez eu le crâne ouvert » rajouta t-il en lançant un regard à Olivia.

Cette dernière hocha la tête c'est vrai qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, lorsqu'elle était entré dans la pièce l'homme lui avait aussitôt tiré dessus, instinctivement elle s'était jetée à terre et sa tête avait frôlé une énorme planche de bois en retombant. Elle était donc soulagée de s'en être tirée qu'avec une vilaine bosse et un bleu.

« Oui en effet…mais bon j'ai la tête solide j'en ai vu d'autre » fit-elle en plaisantant ce qui lui valu le regard noir d'Elliot.

Elle se leva et remercia l'ambulancier avant de se diriger vers la voiture sans se préoccuper de son partenaire. Elle savait qu'il était en colère, et il avait sûrement ses raisons mais pour elle l'important était que cette petite fille puisse enfin retrouver sa famille et que ces deux malades pourrissent en prison.

Elliot soupira et serra la mâchoire essayant de contrôler ses émotions, il rejoint la voiture à son tour et le trajet jusqu'au poste se fit dans le plus grand silence.

En arrivant au centrale la tension entre les deux inspecteurs étaient palpable, rien qu'à la démarche d'Elliot et au silence d'Olivia, Fin su aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ses deux collègues. Des tensions ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'il y en avait entre ces deux là et il savait toujours comment cela finissait, alors préférant ne pas interférer entre eux il fit mine d'être absorbé par son dossier ne voulant surtout pas se mêler de leurs histoires.

Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau chacun campant sur sa position, Elliot le corps tendue et le regard noir et Olivia l'ignorant tout simplement. Quelques heures plus tard, elle laissa tomber son stylo et soupira elle en avait marre de cette ambiance, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Elliot releva la tête et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte des vestiaires, il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir avant d'entrer.

Elle était là devant le miroir observant le bleu qui se formait sur son front et à cette image son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait s'empêché d'imaginer que ce bleu aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, il avait faillit la perdre et cela le terrifiait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu comptes rester devant la porte sans rien dire encore longtemps ? » entendit t-il lui demander.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle était en face de lui à présent, elle se tenait là la tête droite et le corps tendu près à en découdre. Il sentit la colère prendre possession de lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'elle avait couru…de la peur qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, « Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda t-il froidement.

« Ce qui m'as pris ? J'ai sauvé la vie de cette fillette voilà ce qui m'as pris ! » s'emporta t-elle.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre et tu ne m'as pas écouté …tu es parti tête baisser dans cet immeuble et seule en plus, c'est de l'inconscience ! » s'énerva t-il à son tour, « tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! » ajouta t-il les yeux noirs.

« Oh arrête Elliot ! Je maitrisais la situation et tu le sais ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

Il sentit la colère l'emporter, « Tu maitrisais la situation ? » s'indigna t-il, « Tu te fous de moi…quand je suis entré tu étais allongé par terre et si je n'étais pas arrivé l'homme t'aurais probablement abattu ! Tu ne maitrisais rien du tout ! Tu t'es mise en danger…tu… tu aurais pu mourir Liv ! » fit-il le regard blessé.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison mais le danger était leur quotidien et parfois il fallait passer au-dessus s'il voulait sauver les victimes et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand elle agissait elle ne pensait jamais à sa sécurité tout ce qui lui importait c'était les victimes, c'était ce qui faisait sa force dans son métier.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement avant de passer devant lui mais ce dernier lui agrippa le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard s'était adoucit mais son cœur se serra en voyant cette lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. Elle savait que quelque part au fond de lui il s'en voulait, il avait toujours ressentit le besoin de la protéger elle avait beau lui répéter qu'elle pouvait se protéger toute seule mais c'était plus fort que lui…et…et maintenant que les choses avaient changées entre eux ce besoin de protection s'était intensifié.

« Liv…je…je ne veux pas te perdre » murmura t-il le regard brillant, « je ne pourrais pas le supporter »

Et elle sentit son cœur se fendre, elle s'en voulait de lui faire autant de mal.

Elle se rapprocha de lui ne le quittant pas du regard, elle caressa tendrement sa joue et il ferma les yeux au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballé comme à chaque fois que ses lèvres si douces touchaient les siennes, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui le besoin brûlant de se sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ce baiser tendre au départ s'intensifia libérant toute leur passion. Cela faisait quelque temps que leur relation avait changé et était devenu plus intime mais à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait c'était comme la première fois, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela même en vingt ans de mariage.

Ils finirent par se séparer et Olivia colla son front contre le sien.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre El…je ne suis pas prête à te quitter crois moi » murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Elliot resta là un bon moment ses émotions encore en ébullition, il soupira, il voulait tellement la croire mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, il savait que son travail était tout pour elle et il était effrayé que ce métier finisse par l'amener à sa perte.

**TBC

* * *

**

Voilà une nouvelle fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ne soyez pas timide ^^

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir quitté le central ce soir là, Elliot n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans son appartement désert. Depuis son divorce, il avait emménagé dans un petit studio en plein cœur de New York mais il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la solitude et au calme régnant dans le deux pièces et il faisait tout pour éviter de rentrer chez lui trop habituer à vivre en famille.

Se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain fut très difficile pour lui et même maintenant plus d'un an après son divorce il avait encore du mal à vivre dans cet appartement vide. Il ne regrettait pas son mariage ni même le divorce mais le fait de ne plus vivre entouré de ses enfants, les voir que le weekend était insuffisant pour lui et même s'il ne le montrait pas cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

La plupart du temps après le travail il trainait dans les bars pas pour forcément boire mais pour se sentir entouré, se sentir moins seul, il aimait se retrouver dans cet espace confiné bondé de monde il avait l'impression d'exister. Souvent il était accompagné d'Olivia et tous deux finissaient le plus souvent leur fin de soirée à son appartement et c'est comme cela que leur relation avait changé au fur et à mesure. Elle était passée d'une simple amitié platonique à une relation beaucoup plus intense.

Grâce à elle il avait l'impression de revivre, elle avait été souvent là pour le soutenir juste après son divorce et il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait été toujours là pour lui même si quelques fois il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte au cours de ces douze années de partenariat. Leur relation était encore nouvelle mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était si intense, il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment si profond, ne faire qu'un avec une personne corps et âme.

Au central tout le monde était au courant de leur relation bien sûr Cragen leur avait fait promettre de ne jamais laisser interférer le professionnel et le personnel et il avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter cela mais maintenant plus le temps passait plus ses sentiments devenaient profonds et plus il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir aussi bien cette promesse, les évènements d'aujourd'hui encore présent dans son esprit.

Les rues étaient désertes et les immeubles faiblement éclairés par les lampadaires défilaient à travers la vitre de la voiture. Elliot roulait depuis un moment sans vraiment de but, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il finit par ce retrouver dans la rue d'Olivia.

Il se gara en face de l'immeuble et resta là un moment dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il hésitait, devait-il monter ou pas ? Après leur échange dans les vestiaires ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parler et alors qu'il était dans le bureau de Cragen elle en avait profité pour partir et il ne savait pas comment interpréter cela. La journée avait été très stressante et prenante, et même s'ils s'étaient embrasser dans les vestiaires cela n'avait pas régler la situation, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de conversation sur ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui et Elliot voulait des réponses, il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Mais au fond de lui il l'avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter cette discussion.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et sortit finalement de la voiture, malgré tous ses doutes et interrogations il avait besoin de la voir, de la sentir contre lui, il devait avouer il était accro. Il monta les escaliers et longea le couloir avant de se retrouver devant sa porte, le rythme de son cœur s'était accéléré et il se sentit comme un adolescent. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait à son appartement mais comme à chaque fois il ne pouvait empêcher ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur une Olivia habillé d'un short noir et d'un petit débardeur, elle était magnifique ses cheveux auburn s'étalant sur ses épaules dénudés, et son cœur s'accéléra davantage.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendras plus » fit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir » répondit-il en enlevant son manteau.

Elle fronça les sourcils, « Réfléchir à quoi ? » demanda t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Tu le sais très bien Liv, à ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, à ta réaction dans le vestiaire » fit-il

« Oh El tu ne vas pas remettre cela sur le tapis, je croyais que c'était régler…on a sauvé la vie d'une petite fille en prenant quelques risques peut-être mais voilà c'est tout, le plus important c'est la fillette » s'agaça t-elle légèrement en se retournant.

« Liv j'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation…tu aurais pu te faire tuer non de dieu ! À quoi pensais-tu en faisant cela ? » s'emporta t-il à son tour.

Elle se retourna violement énervé de la tournure de la situation.

« Mais tu peux me dire quel est ton problème Elliot ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ma vie se retrouve en danger en douze ans de métier, alors peux-tu me dire quelle différence cela fait aujourd'hui ? Hein…Quelle différence il y a ? » s'enquit-elle le visage crispé par la colère.

« Il y a une différence Liv, une grande différence…tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que j'ai ressentit en te voyant entrer dans cet immeuble, ni même la douleur quand je t'ai vu là sur le sol inconsciente » fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle plantant intensément ses yeux bleu dans son regard noir.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement.

« El tu ne peux pas faire ca…tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le contrôle…ce que l'on peut ressentir l'un envers l'autre ne doit jamais interférer avec le travail…c'est l'une des choses que Cragen avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que l'on respecte pour qu'on puisse rester partenaire… »fit-elle doucement la colère visiblement oubliée.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je sais… » déclara t-il dans un murmure, mais que pouvait-il faire cela était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sécurité à chaque poursuite après un suspect, à chaque arrestation, à chaque enquête. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison mais elle ne faisait rien dans son attitude pour le rassurer, il avait l'impression que sa vie à ses yeux n'importait guère et cela le terrifiait.

« Je …je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi… » fit-il à contre cœur après un long silence avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Non !... » fit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras l'obligeant à se retourner, « …reste…s'il te plait » continua t-elle les yeux brillants et baissant son bras pour poser sa main dans la sienne et la serrer brièvement.

Elle avait tellement l'air mal que cela lui serra le cœur, il était incapable de la quitter malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Ce soir là ils firent l'amour intensément et sensuellement laissant s'exprimer toute cette passion qui les animait.

Il avait cru la perdre aujourd'hui et la sentir sous lui aussi vivante faisait enflammer ses émotions, il avait besoin de ce contact, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son cœur contre le sien, son souffle contre sa nuque et ces doux gémissement qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie au creux de son oreille. Ils se perdaient l'un l'autre dans cette passion charnelle à défaut d'exprimer leurs doutes et leurs craintes.

L'aube était déjà installé et Elliot ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il se lova davantage contre le corps chaud et nu d'Olivia s'imprégnant de cette douce odeur de lavande de ses cheveux, elle avait l'air tellement sereine là endormis contre lui.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, comment pouvait-il être aussi heureux et perdu à la fois ? Perdu entre sa raison et ces sentiments, il n'avait jamais vécu de situation comme cela auparavant, bien sûr il savait qu'il avait des sentiments profonds pour elle depuis quelques années déjà mais maintenant qu'il formait officiellement un couple il avait l'impression que les choses avaient changé, qu'il avait changé, lui qui ne laissait jamais ses sentiments prendre le dessus se retrouvait complètement dépendant.

Il soupira et plongea son visage contre le cou d'Olivia espérant de sortir de ses pensées et de trouver le sommeil, il voulait tellement que cette relation fonctionne…elle était tout pour lui.

**TBC

* * *

**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a répondu aux questions que vous vous posiez…surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt et merci pour les reviews !


End file.
